


Love You To Death

by fickensteinn



Series: Devil!John [2]
Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Y/N had a rough day at work, and her unholy boyfriend is there to make her relax. Heavily inspired by a song Love You To Death by Type O Negative.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Series: Devil!John [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641637
Kudos: 11





	Love You To Death

**Author's Note:**

> What ho, fluffy Lucifer?! Now what in tarnation?! Yeah, you read it right - absolutely fluffly, of course flirty and overly romantic Lucifer fic this time. I was thinking of having a sex scene in this, but somehow as the fic progressed… I just think it didn’t need it. Weird, I know! I hope you guys will like this little piece nontheless. Happy Valentine’s, this fandom means the world to me!

The moment you sat down at the breakroom you let out the deepest, gruffiest sigh of your entire life so far. It didn’t belong into your regular jobs, but every now and then you were needed as an extra hand when preparing the stage for a band, and that sometimes meant heavy lifting and squeezing your body into tight spaces to secure stuff and you had been doing just that for the last five hours. Two of them overtime already, but so many people were on sick leave that you had no choice but to stay and help. To be honest, if it wasn’t for Alice, you would’ve bailed a long time ago. 

Alice followed you and crashed on the sofa next to you, handing you a frosty bottle of water. You hastily opened it and drank over a half of it in one go, letting out another throathy sigh. 

“Jesus fuck I’m beat.” you panted, and Alice nodded his head. 

“Ugh, me too, and I still have to wait until Greg and the others come to cover the other night shifters. Thank you so much for staying, Y/N, you really saved my ass here.” Alice smiled, wiping his forehead from sweat and with a weary smile, you showed your thumb to him. 

“Only for you, mr. You-owe-me-one.” you grinned, and Alice chuckled. Next to the sofa on a side table an ancient radio was playing the local rock channel and you both fell silent for a while, just to catch your breath and gather your thoughts. It was Valentine’s Day, and the rock channel was playing all the cheesiest rock ballads. 

“So.” Alice started, a playful note in his voice. 

“Do you and Lucifer have anything special planned?” he asked as he drank his own water and you shook your head. 

“I don’t think Satan celebrates a semi-made up holiday like this, Alice.” you closed your eyes and thought of your rather special boyfriend. He had been busy lately, and you hadn’t seen him all week. Suddenly, the radio next to your started to make a distorted noise, like it was losing the frequency or something. You and Alice both looked at the radio and Alice huffed. 

“Is the piece of crap finally breaking up or something?” he wondered and you didn’t get to answer, when the radio went totally silent for a second, until a very recognizable song started to play. Love You To Death by Type O Negative. 

_“In her place, one hundred candles burning…”_

Peter Steele’s voice never failed to give you chills, and a specific kind of thought rose into your head. You moved closer, and reached for the button that changed the channels. You turned it, and when the same song was playing in every single channel, you started to smile widely. Alice had frowned his black brows, until he got the same idea as you.

“Oooooh…” Alice had realized the situation as well. 

“You know, Y/N, maybe Satan celebrates Valentine’s Day after all.” he said teasingly, and hot shivers gave you goosebumps.

After Alice had almost kicked you out of the club so you could rush home to your diabolical lover, you almost ran the whole way home. In the hallway of your apartment, you tried to listen to if you heard any music from your flat, but it was dead silent When you reached for your keys, the door clicked open by itself. Slowly, you opened the door only to see a familiar sight - Lucifer had cast a illusion, probably to set the mood, and you could only see a wall of oily darkness. With a smirk, you took a breath and stepped through the wall, the door closing on itself behind you. 

You had guessed right - Lucifer had casted an illusion that had decorated your flat a different way. Everything was covered beautifully in black and blood red velvet, and at least a hundred black candles were indeed burning, illuminating the room in soft warm light. The floor was scattered with rose petals so much that they covered your floor entirely. Your bed was also like a velvet paradise, and you could already see the strawberries covered in white, milk and dark chocolate on a silver tray. 

As a cold whiff of air tickled the back of your neck, you could feel how a powerful presence formed behind you, and you could even see how the black, odorless smoke danced past you in swirls in the air. When you felt Lucifer’s body pressing against your back, you closed your eyes as he placed his hands softly on your hips, feeling how he leaned down to let his hot breath caress the skin of your neck before kissing it, his lips nearly touching your skin, his facial hair tickling just a bit. 

“My love…” Lucifer purred, his deep voice smooth and sinful, his arms moving to wrap better around you and you could feel his biceps push against you as they did. You lifted your hands to caress his bare arms, leaning your head back to give him more space on your neck, and he kissed every single spot he could reach. 

“I didn’t know you were the type to celebrate Valentine’s.” you smirked, and Lucifer pulled your body even more against his, his hands caressing your body over your clothes.  
  
“Mmmh, is it Valentine’s today? What a strange coincidence…” he spoke against your skin, between his kisses and when you felt his teeth grazing your skin, your breath started to turn more shallow.

“I just thought you had a extra shitty day at work and thought to surprise you.” he continued and his hands took off your leather jacket and you let your bag drop to the floor. 

“Oh really?” you turned your head to look over your shoulder, your eyes meeting with Lucifer’s and you couldn’t help but to sigh with pure affection. He had surprised you like this before, even though it usually was something way more casual like your favorite pizza, booze and mind blowing sex, you weren’t complaining about this very, very romantic version of it. The way Lucifer looked into your eyes made you melt, you could see his love and adornment literally from the way his eyes glowed, and he brought his hand to cup your face before kissing you gently, sensually. 

“I have prepared a bath for you, my queen.” his lips moved to kiss your jaw, moving down to your neck again and just enjoying his touch, you closed your eyes again when his hands started to move down on your body. Soon, your Impaled Nazarene t-shirt was on the floor, your black leather pants soon following with your bra and panties. All the while he was undressing you, he made sure he was touching and caressing every new exposed area of skin, his touch light and almost worshipping, like you were the most perfect being on earth. 

After a long, melting kiss, Lucifer stepped to open your bathroom door for you, and the illusion continued there. Your basic bathtub had changed into one of the gorgeous victorian gothic ones you always admired, and seeing how there were rose petals floating even in the bath water, you couldn’t help but to smile wide. 

With his help, you stepped into the bathtub, the water temperature being just perfect. Your hair was already in a high ponytail, so you didn’t need to worry about your hair getting wet. You let out a relaxed sigh, the water’s warmth easing your aching muscles and Lucifer knelt beside the tub. He leaned forward so he could kiss you again, and you could feel how he wanted to be more passionate, but he was holding himself back. Just when you were about to mention it, Lucifer already shook his head. 

“I don’t want to rush, not tonight. I want to pamper you to full extent. Besides…” he let his left hand dip into the bath, his fingertips teasing the skin between your breasts.. 

“… knowing myself, my patience will run out by the time we are in bed and I get to taste your sweet cunt again. I have a bad habit of rushing things, I know. I just can’t keep myself from fucking you like you deserve.” his voice was even deeper now and his hands cupped your breasts, his touch still surprisingly gentle as he fondled them, making you hum softly. 

“Have you ever heard me complain about it?” you tilted your head and lifted your hand to caress his beard, water droplets making a cute little blip -sounds as they dropped to the surface of the bathwater. 

“Can’t say that I have.” Lucifer purred, his trademark sexy grin tugging the corner of his lips as he moved to kiss you again, his kisses now more passionate. 

“Are you hungry, sweetheart?” he asked, and you nodded your head. After you told him you’d love to have a decent steak after a long break not having one, he promised to deliver. You weren’t even surprised after just mere seconds, you heard noises from your kitchen. Someone -or something- was already there preparing the meal for you. And while you were bathing, he brought you a glass of champagne and he hand fed you a couple of those chocolate dipped strawberries as an appetizer. You truly did feel like a queen. 

After you had bathed and washed your hair, you wrapped your body in the gorgeous black bathrobe Lucifer had gifted you earlier, and it always made you feel like a million bucks. The aroma of a perfectly cooked steak and sweet potato fries filled your apartment and as you stepped out of the bathroom, you saw Lucifer waiting for you on the bed. The steak was sliced ready on a plate, and it was perfectly medium rare, just the way you liked it. Although, Lucifer was also looking like a full damn meal without his shirt, wearing just his black leather pants you loved on him so much. 

“Turn on my TV, babe. I want to watch something brainless while I eat and lean on you.” you climbed on to the bed and Lucifer nodded. 

“As you wish, my love.” a single hand movement, and one of the black velvet curtains moved to the side, uncovering your TV and it turned on by itself. Lucifer moved to lay against your bed’s headrest a bit better, and you moved to lay in his arms, your back against his toned, bare chest. You took the silver tray on your lap so you could easily eat while enjoying yourself, and just when you felt that you couldn’t be any more relaxed, Lucifer hold out his hand towards your makeup table, and from there your tangle teezer flew to his hand. Carefully, while you ate, he started to brush your washed hair, and yet again, the simple gesture made you sigh out of affection and love. 

“This has been amazing so far, my king.” you murmured contently, and you could actually feel how Lucifer shivered under you upon hearing you calling him your king. The air caught in his throat and he let out a shaky breath. 

“Keep talking like that, and you won’t be finishing your dinner, my Goddess…” he purred, and with a teasing giggle, you fell silent as you enjoyed how he brushed your still damp hair and how good the steak was. 

After you finished your dinner, Lucifer poured you both a glass of red wine as you continued to watch TV. His free hand was constantly caressing your body, and as much as you wanted to have sex, the cruel fact was that you were absolutely drained from work. As another yawn stretched your mouth, you could hear Lucifer chuckle. 

“Oh my beauty, you seem to be tired.” he kissed your temple, and you whined, rubbing your eyes. 

“Tonight was a rough night, but-” you looked back, over your shoulder so you could see his face. 

“- I’m not tired enough not to have some sex with you.” you tried to be flirty, but the way Lucifer arched his black brow and tilted his head, you felt yourself blushing. 

“Yes, yes you are, my love.” Lucifer caressed your face, moving so he could kiss you lovingly. 

“B-but, I know that you’d want-” he interrupted you by hushing you and pushing his index finger to your lips. 

“I want you all the time with a burning passion and lust, my love. But I want you to enjoy it as well, and right now the thing you would enjoy the most would be deep, long and good sleep.” again, his eyes were glowing that unbreakable love, and it made you smile adoringly. 

He kissed you again, and the TV shut down on it’s own. With no haste, you undressed your bathrobe as he kicked his leather pants off, and together you slipped under your covers. You crawled your way to Lucifer’s arms and took a deep inhale of his scent, before closing your eyes. You felt so good, better you had all week and it was all thanks to this unholy deity laying next to you. As you yawned again, Lucifer smiled and kissed your forehead. 

“Sleep with peace, my love. I will guard your dreams, as beautiful they may be.” he whispered, and with a smile on your lips, you started to drift to sleep. As Lucifer didn’t need much sleep, he continued to watch your slumber, all the while falling even more deeply in love with you. A filthy sexy grin tugged the corner of his lip - he had the whole night to make plans how nicely he could pleasure you when you’d wake up. 


End file.
